


Life of the party

by the8thevilex



Series: Necessity U || College Au [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the8thevilex/pseuds/the8thevilex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three best friends attempt to crash as many parties as possible all over Austin ,Texas. Join 479er , Lavernius Tucker and Kaikaina Grif as they try to be the life of the party pretty much. This is meant to just be a platonic ship story. Regular updates with my other stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life of the party

Loud music pounded out some random mess of words that Niner couldn't understand. The tight dress she didn't feel like wearing cut slightly making her regret even more wearing the thing. "Try something new" she remembered thinking one day after having a rather unsuccessful period at a gay bar. Not like she was there for dates. Niner prided herself that she was probably the only aromantic in her large family. Niner was just there to meet people and her idea of trying new things wasn't to not go to a gay bar but to rather wear a tight , short dress to the gay bar . 

"The drink menu for this place is atrocious! Tastes like a unicorn pissed in a glass." a deep voice spoke from next to niner. Not knowing if the person was speaking to her , she turned her head anyway to inspect where the noise was coming from. 

On the right side of her sat a tall , dark skinned man with long dark dreads hanging rather loosely around his stretched face. He had a rather feminine figure and sported most notably, a blue tie-dyed tank top with " Blood gulch soccer team" printed on the front. A jock. Next to him though was a big woman. Big being a relative term as this girl rocked it. She also had dark skin though hers was more caramel colored rather than brown. She had long brown hair with curls pulled over to one side and shaved with an  undercut. Like the man she wore a blood gulch soccer tie-dyed tank though hers was yellow opposed to his blue. 

"Okay , okay Kai" THe man spoke " I'll ask this fine lady specimen what she thinks of the drinks here. Excuse me miss!" Niner was practically pushed into the conversation. "Are you talking to me?" Niner spoke, pointing to herself. "No I'm talking to the other visibly uncomfortable girl here at this gay bar. Yes I'm talking to you. Nice to meet you by the way. I'm tucker , this here is Kaikana . We are -ahem- scientists studying this bar and we would like to know if you think the drinks here are piss." The girl designated as Kaikaina snorted and waved. Niner grinned and waved back.

"I have no real opinion on this place. First time being here. Though this drink I'm having does taste like piss." Tucker nodded and fist-puumped the air " YES!" He exclaimed " Now we can finish our survey to show the owner that he needs to change his fucking drinks menu." Kaikaina rolled her eyes. " Don't mind him.His exboyfriend runs the place and tucker's allllways trying to show him up.As you know I'm kaikaina. Call me Kai." Niner nodded " Nice to meet you two. I'm Niner. It's a nickname. Just trust me." 


End file.
